Confessions of a Pureblood Ferret
by AimeeK
Summary: But when something drastic happens, and their houses turn against them, will it drive them apart or will they realize...that they only have each other left. H:The first tutoring session...and it all went downhill from there. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

1**Confessions of a Pureblood Ferret**

-AimeeK-

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Harry Potter? Ha! Yea, right!

**Pairing:** Draco and Hermione

**Author's Note: **Okay, I love the movie A Walk to Remember and there is this one scene that I have been wanting to give a Harry Potter spin on. So, I wrote it and then started thinking. I was writing starting at the middle of a story and that just wouldn't do. It was going to be a one shot. But now I know that it would be better as a full story. Oh one last thing, the first paragraph is originally from the one shot. And everything after it is a flashback leading up to it. As for the connection with A Walk to Remember – this story is very **very** loosely based on it. No character deaths. No cancer. But you will recognize like two of the scenes if you have seen the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – It All Started When**

**There she is, the brightest witch at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. Sitting there, alone, at the Gryffindor table. Reading, as usual but wait - Alone? Where are Potty and Weasel anyways? Don't tell me even they aren't talking to her... I thought at least she would have them. **

**Wait - you're lost aren't you. Let me explain: Hermione Granger - this is the girl I had been sneaking glances at for the past month. Glances being the operative word. Talking would require two people. And she's refused to say so much as a word to me since that day. It's probably for the best though. This thing, it would be the death of me if my father found out. Or worse, the death of her. But I can stare can't I?**

**I know, I know. Pathetic huh? A Malfoy, infatuated with a Granger. So how did I, the great, Pureblood, Draco Malfoy become interested in a bushy haired Mudblood anyways? Well it all started…**back when I had been caught hexing some first year named Sam or something. Mudblood, though that's not why I hexed him.

Anyways, I claimed it wasn't me but for an old bat McGonagall surprisingly sharp. She took me by the arm, and led to me to Dumbledore's office, lecturing me the whole way on how she expected better from a prefect. Blah, Blah, Blah.

So, I get to his office, McGonagall having said the password (Pixie Styx), and I sit down on this big, cushy chair that he conjures up out of no where. Here I am, sitting in front of the man who played a rather large part in sending my father to prison. How, I hated this man. But I kept all emotion off my face, just like my father taught me. To show emotion was to show weakness. I knew that.

"This is not the first time you have hexed a student, is it Draco?"

"No, it isn't"

He raised his eyebrows. Apparently expecting me to feel remorse or something. Ha! Fat chance! Since when has a Malfoy ever felt guilty got giving people what they deserve. 'Just like Dumbledore will get it someday,' I thought darkly.

He reached into his desk and pulled out four bottles of Firewhisky. Empty bottles. And I just knew the reason he pulled them out. These were the bottles, me and my 'friends' had drank in the Astronomy Tower the past weekend.

"Draco, this has got to stop." He told me, his voice suddenly stern. "Underage drinking, hexing students…" He trailed off.

I replied, sneering "What are you gonna do? Expel me?"

"Not yet. In addition to detentions with Professor McGonagall and helping Filch with some chores – No magic" He added upon seeing my face light up at the prospect of getting off easy. "– you will also join Ms. Granger in the Library on Tuesday and Thursday evenings."

Of course, I was curious as to why, but mostly I was disgusted at the idea of having to spend time with such a know it all, Harry Potter's best friend.

Dumbledore hastened to explain himself. "Tutoring sessions. I have noticed that you are having a rough time in your Muggle Studies class and I have asked Ms. Granger to assist you.

I was no longer able to conceal my emotions and before I knew it, I was on my feet yelling. "Granger? Teaching me? There is not why I am giving that – that _Mudblood_ a chance to speak down to me!"

In an instant, Dumbledore was standing too. I could tell he was angry, not by his voice, because he did not yell, but by the way his hair flew backwards as though caught in a non-existent gust of wind.

"Number one, Mr. Malfoy. You do not have any choice in the matter. And number two. I don't ever, **ever**, want to hear you use that word to describe one of my students."

"I won't," I said quietly, sitting back down. "Let you hear." I added to myself.

But to tell you the truth, I was scared. Heck! If the Dark Lord is allowed to be afraid of him then I sure as hell was. Not that I would ever tell anyone…

Anyways Dumbledore sits back down and says in this eerily calm, slightly cheerful voice, as though nothing had just happened, "Alright Tuesday. Library. 7 o'clock. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I replied, quite startled by his sudden change in manner.

"Okay you may go."

I stood and made for the door.

"And Draco?"

I turned.

"It's time you started experiencing new things, spending time with different kinds of people." He paused. "Don't mess it up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions of a Pureblood Ferret**

-AimeeK-

**Disclaimer: **No, i don't own HP but one day i will. MWAHAHAHAHA

**Pairing:** Draco and Hermione

* * *

**Author's Note: **Guess what I made guys?! A trailer for it!!!

**http:// www. you tube. com /watch? v BqSawlKU9AM**

(minus the spaces + an equal sign after the v) or you could just search Confessions of a Pureblood Ferret.

**For anyone who can't see it:**

**Heres the summary I wrote on the video:**

Draco and Hermione have always hated each other. Until Dumbledore insisted Draco is tutored by Hermione and the hate slowly melts away. Very slowly... But when something drastic happens and their houses turn against them - Will it drive them apart? Or will they accept they only have each other left?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bad Moods and Sore Jaws**

So I flew down the hallways cursing everyone from Dumbledore to my father for making me take the stupid course to begin with (more on that later.) Here I am, raving like a lunatic and who do I run into? That's right. Hermione Granger.

She looks up at me with this sort of curious look on her face. "What are you looking at, Mudblood?" I snapped at her. She didn't answer me. But she didn't look away from me either. She didn't look upset or even insulted by the use of such an offensive term. In fact she didn't show any emotion. For some reason that just pissed me off even more. "Answer me!" I demanded.

"I take it you talked to Dumbledore?"

"Damn right I talked to Dumbledore and I will tell you right now how this is going to work." She opened her mouth to say something but I kept going, refusing to let her interrupt me. " I will not be giving you the chance to speak down to a Pureblood. You will show up merely for looks but you will not talk to me, or bother me. And most importantly, you will not go blabbing to all your stupid Gryffindor friends! Or else-"

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?"

"Glad you caught on so quickly, Granger." And I brushed past her, intending to go up to the owlery to send a letter to mother, when she called my name and curiosity got the better of me. Bad move. The second I turned around to face her, her fist connected with my jaw.

"That was for calling me a mublood!" And the next thing I knew she was gone.

Yea, needless to say I was in a pretty bad mood that day and it only got worse when I went up to my dormitory and Blaise told me I got a letter. It had no name on it but I instantly knew who it was by the dark green ink. But because all of his outgoing was being checked, I had to use a key to get to the real message. I didn't bother. They were all the same; the Dark Lord will come for you, soon you will be treasured beyond all death eaters. Whatever! I get it. Soon I will have an ugly skull on my arm. Big deal! Okay, I guess it is a pretty big deal. All the other Slytherins seem to think so anyways. All it means for me is that I can't sit in the common room without people constantly bugging me.

I think the reason I'm not entirely excited by the notion of becoming the youngest Death Eater ever is I always knew I would become one. That was the path that was chosen for me. I never had to work for it so I wasn't that excited when the letters started. For me, it was chance another step to becoming my father. Now don't get me wrong. Of course I wanted to become a Death Eater. I mean, who wouldn't want to? For a Slytherin and a Pureblood, it was entirely natural to want to serve the Dark Lord. And as far as I knew - someday I would.

So after getting the letter, I promptly throwing it in the fire, plopped down on my bed and began a rather tiresome essay for Snape's potion class.

* * *

**Okay I know, that was short. But don't worry. I've got more written now. I'm getting back into the swing of things. Fixing up old chapters so they don't suck anymore. Writing new ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions of a Pureblood Ferret**

-AimeeK-

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. bursts into tears P.s. That's the last disclaimer for this story.

**Author's Note: **If you haven't noticed yet, I've fixed the first two chapters so they no longer suck. Check it out if you haven't. The writing is much better now. **The very beginning of the story has important info now so make sure you read the revised version. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It All Went Downhill From Here**

**-Hermione's PoV-**

**I don't know why I ever agreed to tutor that...thing! Even now I can barely stand him. Even after all that has happened. He's staring at me. Right now. I can feel it! Looking over at me from that stupid Slytherine table...alone. I know what you're thinking - Draco? Alone? But these days, neither of us have that much luck in the 'finding people who want to be around us' department.**

**Me - I blame Dumbledore. No, that's not true - I blame Draco. But if it wasn't for Dumbledore and that one little favour he asked of me, my foolish Gryffindor-ness wouldn't have kicked in and none of this would ever have happened. The first tutoring session...and it all went downhill from there...**

There I was, sitting in the farthest corner of the library, books I knew would come in handy scattered around me, once again questioning why I agreed to do such a thing, when I heard a muffled cry. Without a second thought, I leaped up and made my way towards the sound. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Just Malfoy, looming over some terrified first year, a flashy-looking wizard comic in his left hand, just high enough so the kid couldn't grab it. I rolled my eyes and with a flick of my wand, the comic book was back with its rightful owner.

"Let's go." I said, giving him a stern look as I said it. He followed nonchalantly which I found unnerving but decided to ignore it. After all, this is Malfoy. Creepy and the Malfoy name kind of go hand in hand.

Ten minutes later and he was flipping through some book he found on his own after refusing to touch anything I had touched. Real mature right? A couple insults were thrown, dirty looks were given and I left to get a book I actually wanted to read. Upon returning I found him frantically flipping pages. I sat down, amused that he was having so much trouble. But if he wanted help, I figured he could ask me himself. Knowing that he was a Malfoy however, I figured the chances of that were pretty slim.

"Granger, tell me how this telly phone thingy works."

"I thought you said you didn't need my help." I said cooly.

"I don't. I could get the answer no problem if I wanted to. We Malfoy's are quite intelligent. I'm merely trying to make you feel useful."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just try that. Are you forgetting why you are here?"

"We're here because my stupid dad make this stupid course. And surprisingly, I just don't carry enough about muggles to pay attention in class. Which then results in me not doing so well in said class which then gets Dumbledore involved and next thing you know I'm here with you - the last place on Earth that I would want to be - besides bed with Potter of course."

I raised my eyebrow, "Your dad made you take a muggle studies class?" He didn't answer. "Wait. 'Bed with Potter,' huh?"

"Shut up and help me."

You should of seen the look on his face when he told him he would need the books he had refused to touch. But see, all he had to do was admit he wanted help and I actually put aside my hate for him for a while after gave him a hand (which I think is a rather incredible feat considering the snide comments I had to put up with.) Draco, I guess, had gotten over his fear of 'mudblood germs' long enough to actually read the books I told him to read and though he complained and insulted me the whole entire time, eventually the report was done and 'thank god' we could leave.

I stood, but one look back at Draco told me something wasn't right. He had his wand out and was tapping it quite casually on the wooden table in front of him, smirking as though he knew something I didn't. Oh if only I had known... Before I could get my own however and block anything he might have been planning to send my way, he makes these sharp movements with his, sending me toppling backwards where I tripped over a chair leg and landed with a thump on the floor.

My god was I angry. Lying there flat on back, floods and floods of hexes swimming through my mind. I jump to my feet only to find that he's already gone. I could of sworn I didn't see him pass me, he just disappeared. For a second I actually considered the possibility of me having hit my head on the way down and passed out but it didn't matter anyways. He had already left.

I looked around and instead of finding Malfoy, I spotted a note he'd left on the table. Meet you here Thursday. D .M. 'Are you kidding me?' Not only did I have no idea what he did to me, because I knew he had done something (Malfoys are always plotting something,) but if he actually thought I would show up again after that he was seriously delusional. I was gonna go talk to McGonagle or Dumbledore. I was going to report the creep. Cursing under my breath, I grabbed my stuff and left.

Back in the common room, I found Ginny lounged out on the window seat staring longingly at the Quidditch pitch which was currently being soaked by quite the rain storm. I flopped down on the seat beside her and immediately launched into the whole story, right from the beginning.

I hadn't event tried to tell anyone about tutoring Draco before then. Even Harry and Ron. Heck, I was just as embarrassed about spending with him as he was of me. And just how do you think Harry and Ron would have taken it? They would have insisted on accompanying me to protect me or something. Like I couldn't take care of him myself. Yea, yea, yea. I guess that probably wouldn't have been such a bad idea but they have a tendency to get real violent around Malfoy and I didn't want to get them in any more trouble than usual.

"And you'll never guess who he asked me to tutor?"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Who's Alice Green?"

"I said Draco Malfoy."

"I know. Who is that?"

"DRACO MALFOY, our sworn enemy!" I remember thinking 'Yea okay, Gin's just playing some stupid little joke that I must not be getting. Can't she see I'm already in a bad mood.'

"How come I've never met her then?"

That's when realization hit. This must of been what he's done with that spell of his. Nervously, I asked the question I knew I wouldn't like the answer too. "Ginny, what did I just say?"

From the look on her face I could tell she thought I'd gone mad. "You said Alice Green, 6th year Hufflepuff. That's my year. I should know her." I felt my stomach drop. "Are you okay Hermione? Maybe you should go to bed early tonight."

Quickly assuring her I was fine I dashed out of the common room, only stopping to ask Harry for the invisibility cloak. I knew I would need it as I was in for quite a bit of research that would probably extend well past curfew. A little fib to Harry about why I needed and I was off to the library for the second time that night.

It was dark when I finally looked up from my research, my eyes red from trying to keep them open. Testing a theory, I discovered I couldn't even write his name. Panic set it. How could I report him if I couldn't even speak of him, let alone write of him. I had found nothing. Well not nothing. There was a couple spells in "Mind Magic." I was sure would work but no luck. You'd think the top witch in her year would be able to break a stupid mind control spell wouldn't you?

I sighed, resting my head on my hand. I had already looked the restricted section. Course, I knew I wouldn't give up till I had found something. If I had to look through every book in that library. I mean, I'd read half of them already anyways. I should've been able to find it eventually. But for that night - I was done. I was already going to be half asleep through all of next days classes thanks to that jerk, I didn't need to be all the way asleep. I had the whole 'model student.' thing to uphold.

"Come on Granger, did you really think I was that dumb?"

My heart stopped. Shivers went down my back. Automatically, my hand flew to my wand and I turned around to face him.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I say through clenched teeth. Without even thinking I send an array of spells his way of which he lazily deflected all but one which knocked him over as his spell had done to me earlier that day.

Advancing on him, I raise my wand once again. He gets up.

"Now, now, now, Granger. I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. Someone might report you. Someone like who can actually say the rule-breaker's name..." He gives me a half smile causing me to almost loose my cool. The only thing that kept me from doing so was my desire to hear the rest of this plan of his. "Someone like me."

"Do you really think _I'm_ that dumb? That I'm just going to let you get away with this? I'll eventually find a cure for this little problem of mine."

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger. Does that not mean anything to you? A family full of Dark Arts history. A family with an extensive library collection just full of interesting little books that your precious Dumbledore doesn't even know exists let alone have a copy of one that you could get your hands on. You know what that means? You're screwed princess. Get over it."


End file.
